Of tommorow's promise and yesterday's memories
by SteamFriedDumpling
Summary: an old forgotten memory. A promise in exchange for a brief happiness. Sanzo and his group stumbles upon two wounded girls that may have the answers to Sanzo's questions...


**_Disclaimer: I dont own Saiyuki. Only the characters listed below. Because if I owned them, I would be Sanzo and HAkkai's Master and I will have all demons crawl under my feet. BTW, this is my second fanfic and my first Saiyuki fix. _**

_**But I do own the ff:**_

_**Fan: My very favorite character here... go check why!**_

_**Mizuekami Tenshi: The sealed Demi-God with a fate that's been already decided**_

_**Kayya: The aide to the sealed Young Demi-God**_

_**Ayya: KAyya's twin sister, also an aide to the sealed demi-god**_

_**KageBakatsunen: The demonic evil **_

_**And more to come..**_

_**Enjoy reading then!**_

* * *

_**CHapter One: A lost Memory of A Chance Meeting**_

It was the same dull morning. As usual he has a mountain of chores courtesy of the slacking monks in the temple. But he didnt care. As long as he has his master by his side, he doesnt give a damn about those slackers. But that dull morning was interuupted by a sudden arrival of a parade of monks. The slackers started to panic. Funny how they fast revert to from their malice filled eyes their oh-so-solemn-face whenever someone important arrives at the temple. Hecould almost feel the bite of sarcasm from his thoughts.

"Koryou!" His Master called him. He immediately dropped his broom and ran towards the ound of his master's voice. A monk blocked him on his way. He tried dodging him but the older monk was quicker than him. "Let me go! My Master is calling me!" The older monk eyed him queerly. "We have an important guest, and you dare show yourself wearing rags?" Koryou straightend his clothes and snapped "Why should I care? you were the ones who told me that this "rags" are appropriate for the likes of me!". The monk was stunned at Koryou's answer but he still ddint let go of Koryou. koryou was staring at the monk with his rare purple eyes half waiting for the punishment he used to recieve whenever he answers back like that. "Master Sanzo wants you to be presentable, our guest will be staying here for a while." The monk was clearly blocked by his answer and decided to let him pass. Koryou let the monk dressed him in soft white silk with leaves painted on the hem of his kimono. The silk was so soft on the skin it feels like it caressing him whereever the silk touches his skin. The monk also washed his face a bit roughly. But he didnt complain. he was amused by this important guest that even his Master revered.

After the monk finished dressing him up, he was ushered to the Guest hall. The hall was completely filled by the guest monks and the monks from their temple were in deep bow. _This guest is very big then, _he thought to himself. The monk who assisted him went back to his place along with his fellow monks. He saw his Master at the front, beckoning him to go at his side.

That's when he saw a young girl dressed in the robes of fine silk. Her inner robes were of pale lavander, reflecting her the color of eyes. Her outer robe, made of translucent silk was adorned with gold linnings that seems to play with the light. On her head was an elaborate tiara with dangling pearls and beads. She was about his age and she has a ver serene yet intriguing set of Lavander eyes. But something was wrong with her.Hecould grasp what , but he was sure there was. As he approached his MAster and the girl, he finally saw what was wrong with her. Her entire hands were bound by ofudas and seals. It was a terible sight but a single red ribbon made amends for it as it was tied around her tightly bound hands.

"My Lady, this is my disciple and ward, Koryou, he is a very gentle child and he will be tending to your needs as long as you're here. " His Master smiled as he introduced him to the girl. The girl in turn, smiled and spoke as she caressed Koryou's face with her bound hands.

"My name is Mizuekami Tenshi, it is a great pleasure to meet you and be with you." She ended her words with a smile that sent a a lot of reactions from the monks. Koryou felt something strange from the girl. It was something very calmingly pleasant. "Koryou, Mizuekami-sama will be staying here for a while, while she waits for her veneration from the Gods." His Master said as he placed his hand on Koryou's shoulder and another at Mizuekami's . "GOds?" Koryou was surprised. _This girl is that Important guest!_ Seeing the surprise look on his disciple, Sanzo explained briefly Mizuekami's veneration.

Mizuekami-sama is one of the Demi-Gods, She comes from the fighting GOds line and is a close relative of Kanzeon Bosatsu, she is waiting for the veneration from the GOds so she could ascend from Heaven and claim her title. There she will recieve her Mission." His MAster spoke this words with out batting an eyelash. Koryou cant believe it. _This girl was a DEMI-GOD?And A fighting God to boot! She looks so young and vulnerable, how can she be a fighting God?_

"Master," MIzuekami spoke, she raised her bound hands and a group of monks surounded her. Koryou and his master gave way as the monks carefully undid the bounds on Mizuekami's hands.

When the bound was gone, it revealed a painful sight. Her hands were full of burns and cuts. He was so stunned that he didnt realized that Mizuekami was looking back at him. He quickly bowed down, color staining his face, "I'm so sorry, I didnt mean to stare!" Mizuekami approached him and touched his face, slowly lifting it to meet her gaze. "Its alright." She smiled. "it doesnt hurt anymore and It'll heal so it's alright. " At the softness of her voice, Koryou felt his face's hue deepened . "Come, show me around the Temple!" Mizuekami pulled Koryou out of the hall and into the garden.

* * *

"Hussh! You'll wake the old man! I dont want to get hit by a fan again!"

"But I'm hungry!Hakkai! Is there something I can eat there?"

Sanzo slowly opened his eyes. Those idiots are making such a nonsense ruckass again.

"My, my, Sanzo is awake now." Hakkai smiled as he looked at the two at his back. Immediately, Gojyo and Goku moved back from Sanzo, anticipating the mysterious fan that seems to appear from nowhere whenever Sanzo feels like hitting them. But there was no fan, not even a cuss word came out from Sanzo. Goku moved a bit closer to Sanzo, maintaning a good distance and asked, "Are you ok? You didnt shout at us or..."

At that a loud smack was heard. The fan made an appearance and Goku had his new bump on the head.

"I'm sleeping and you idiots cant even shut your mouths for a minute!" Sanzo grumbled at his seat while Hakkai smiled. "Hahahahah... BAKA! you thought Sanzo was ill or something eh, that'll be the end of the world if that happens." And another smack was heard. This time, it was Gojyo who got the fan.

"Owww...What did I do now?" Gojyo was nursing his head. "I want you to shut up, and you were still babbling nonsense." The fan made its disappearance and Sanzo went back to his seat.

_Who was that girl, and how come it felt like a memory rather than a dream..._

Sanzo was deep in his thought when suddenly the jeep made a sudden stop. "What the!" Gojyo was thrown to the front, with his face hitting the back of Hakkai's seat. Goku landed on his face on the floor. What happened Hakkai!" But Hakkai was not on his seat anymore, and so was Sanzo. Both were in the front of the jeep, checking something. Gojyo jumped out of the jeep followed by Goku to see what they were looking at.

It was two women, lying on the road, unconcious and wounded. Both of them were wearing the same style of clothes. A pale blue and lavander robe with golden linings. Their disheveld hair still has some of what was left from the veil they wore. The sleeves of their robes were torn and there were scratches and cut all over their body. One of the women has an injury on her head, causing it to bleed. The other one seems to have a broken left arm. Both of their face were full of bruises.

"What do you think happened to them?" Goku asked as he bent down watching Hakkai as he checked on the women's injuries. "I'm not sure but I have a feeling that demons did this to them." Sanzo moved closer to get a better view of the women. "Move aside stupid monkey." Sanzo gave Goku an evil look and goku oved a bit, enough for Sanzo to get a better view. "It could be also a human who did that to them. Knowing how man can be so ruthless to his kind..." Gojyo snickered. "Is that from experience?" Gojyo was able to evade the fan who made another appearance.

_There's something familiar about these women ...I just cant remember...Sanzo thought._

Hakkai bent down to check if there was still a pulse. There was_. But they need medical attention immediately!_

"Gojyo, Quick help me with this.!" Hakkai carefully lifted the one with the head injury and carefully placed it on Sanzo's seat. While Gojyo took the one with the broken arm and carried her at the back of the jeep, leaning against Gojyo. Hakkai applied aide to the bleeding head of the first woman while Gojyo carefully laid the boken arm of the woman he carried at his lap.

"What The ! You perverted Cock roach!What the heck are you doing to that Girl!" Goku was aghast seeing the position Gojyo made for him and the girl. "You green minded Monkey! Her arm is hurt you baffoon! I placed it on my lap so it wont aggravate the swollen part more.!" Goku started pointing at Gojyo, pissing him off. "I dont believe you!" Goku was about to say more when the fan made an appearance and landed on his head. "Move." Goku bent down on his knees in pain as Sanzo climbed in the back of the jeep.

* * *

Meanwhile, a luminescent figure had finally exhausted its last remaining energy. The attack of the demons were not expected. And they were in a bad shape from the start. The just rid 5 villages of demons in 3 days when these demons came up on them. She made a decoy for the demons to follow but it turns out that THEY were those who were going for a trap. She got separated from her friends and was chased down to into this forest. Kayya and Ayya were already badly hurt before they got separated, and she was dreading to think that something bad has happened to them. _They're innocent, they dont have to suffer her pain_.

She stood up and tried walking towards the shade of the tree. _I need to regain my strenght. We're almost there and we're almost out of time. That reminds me, will she fulfill her promise to me? Can I see him before I fulfill my destiny?_A smile formed on her tired face. She touched the river pebble pendant of her necklace. _Will I get to see you soon?_

She needs to conserve her energy for _that. _She collapsed at the base of the tree, falling instantly asleep, making her more vulnerable to harm.


End file.
